


why? (eren yeager x reader)

by marcosanimegf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosanimegf/pseuds/marcosanimegf
Summary: major major MANGA SPOILERS. angst. except this one actually makes sense. its a oneshot.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 40





	why? (eren yeager x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> super short. super sad. though its not as sad as i wanted it to be, but enjoy.

“Is this it? Is this what you wanted to show me?”

When you were younger, Eren never understood why you were so calm, and therefore he didn’t like it. But, as you both got older he realized that your attitude matched his, and he took a liking for it.

“It’s beautiful.”

Freedom. Beautiful, but bittersweet. There were so many consequences that came from it. Eren knew it, and he was sweet enough to tell you, and also let you experience it with him, though you were both feeling the same negative emotion.

“Do you regret anything?”

“No.”

“Did you feel the euphoria yet?”

“I couldn’t.”

“I didn’t think so.”

The consequences. The effects. It all made tears fall down from his eyes. He seemed bound before, despite making the statement that he was ‘free’. You were holding his hand, not expecting anything different than what you saw.

“I have so many questions for you,” you say, “Why me?”

Why? He knew the answer to that, but he couldn’t tell you. It would just make things more confusing.

The sight that you were seeing contained so many things that were hard to understand. There were just so many dead bodies, and so much blood. _So much blood_. It had you shaking on the inside. Eren had this power, and still favored you like you were something special.

The question you were asking him really said: Why did you choose me to experience this with you?’ Why did he go looking for you to get your opinion on initiating the Rumbling?

“Why couldn’t you choose anyone else? Eren. They’re all gone.”

“I know.”

“They’re all dead. Everyone. You’re never going to see them again.”

“I know.”

“Was it all worth it?”

You still seemed ignorant. Eren didn’t explain enough to you for you to be able to understand the _actual_ reasons. You just knew that he wanted freedom, and this was the length that he would go to get it. It was real enough for it to click in your head.

“Armin… Mikasa… Jean… Connie… Levi… Reiner… all of the Warriors… Sasha… your own brother. They all died for this cause, and most of them weren’t ready to.”

“I can’t undo it.”

“Was it me?” you still ask him, “If that day, I had said that I didn’t agree with this plan, would you have let me fight?”

He stared at you, and that’s when the tears from his eyes were shown. You didn’t care enough to even notice them.

“I never agreed with this. I know you never cared for my opinion. If I had said no, you would have still done this, right? You still would have killed everybody. There was no avoiding it. I know you’re hurting, but why did you have to take it out on other people? And why are you completely emotionless?"

Your body started to physically shake, as the lump in your throat grew larger.

“Hasn’t it hit you yet? Eren! They’re gone! They’re all gone, and they’re never coming back! Everyone! Not just the people that you cared about, but everyone else! All of the ten-year-old's experienced the same thing that you felt that day. Why would you do that? Why… transfer your pain onto innocent kids?”

You let go of his hand, turning and facing the river of blood before you. It couldn’t be real, but it seemed that there was one of those children that you just described was still alive. 

You walked over to the poor soul, in an attempt to see if you were faking it or not. You never got your answer, but your hand became bloody as you touched him. He was breathing sharply, crying due to all the pain he was feeling. You cupped his face with one hand.

“I’m sorry.”

His breathing slowed until there was no more of it.

“Do you think that everyone felt this way? Feeling unbearable pain that caused them to actually want to die.”


End file.
